


Tell Me Everything You Know

by Katsimsam



Series: The Alayne Stone stripper series. [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Established Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Humor, Idiots in Love, May/December Relationship, Older Man/Younger Woman, Parent-Child Relationship, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22811038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsimsam/pseuds/Katsimsam
Summary: Sansa Stark takes on the persona of a stripper named Alayne Stone, as part of a dare and a social experiment.Jaime Lannister meets Alayne Stone, whilst searching out his wild little brother, and cant get enough of the sassy and sweet girl who absolutely is not who she says she is.PART THREE OF THE ALAYNE STONE STRIPPER SERIES:A collection of single chapter reactions to the unexpected public acknowledgement of Jaime Lannister and Sansa Starks relationship.TAGS TO UPDATE AS NECESSARY.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Sansa Stark
Series: The Alayne Stone stripper series. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625959
Comments: 12
Kudos: 50





	Tell Me Everything You Know

**Author's Note:**

> Tyrion Lannister puts a face to the faceless woman that has his brother acting secretively.

He was very, very drunk - at least according to everyone else. But he knew himself. He was merely HAPPY. Pleasantly buzzing and humming quietly to himself, whilst stuck at the table he had been sent to sit at in the corner like an errant child. It may or may not be his favourite thing about these uppity functions that he was forced to attend. - To test the limits of both his Father and his sisters control.

His sister always lashed out like the vicious bitch she truly is at heart. Whilst his Father rarely did more than send him away with an annoyed flick of his long, elegant fingers. Yet they persisted in making him come, because heavens forbid, a LANNISTER make the mistake of blowing off some high society function, where they were morally obligated to both attend and out shine all others. As was expected of them, being as rich and powerful as they were.

It was a game, that he delighted in. Of course? He WAS a Lannister. And he enjoyed being a Lannister. He thrived under the rush of fear and awe that his family name could elicit. But he also knew that it was expected of him to be the family fuck up. He made peace with the fact that no matter what he did, he would be judged because he was not blessed with the physical beauty that went hand in hand with his Family name. People were going to judge him no matter what he did - when there were no other Lannister’s around, to make them pay for such judgements! So why bother trying to be something he wasn’t! 

He loved being the scandalous drunkard! It kept things interesting!

“Who’s the redhead?” 

He jumped slightly in surprise, and then smiled rather happily to himself over the fact that despite his Fathers best efforts at a creepy, stealth attack, he did not spill a single drop of his drink! And then again, as his Father deigned it acceptable to lower himself into the seat beside him. Not that he was fool enough to think he WANTED his company! But the man clearly wanted something.

“Redhead?” He wracked his, admittedly cloudy mind, for a few moments and shook his head. Coming up entirely blank. He had no clue what the old man wanted to know. But that didn’t mean that the conversation was entirely wasted! “You can probably get away with denying this one WITHOUT needing to agree to a paternity test! I haven’t fucked a redhead in YEARS! And trust me? I’d remember if I had! The few redheads I’ve known have been VERY memorable!” He snickered to himself and smacked his lips around his glass with a rather inflated sense of pride, at making his Father make that hilarious ‘YOU ARE PUSHING TOO FAR’ growl, low in his throat.

The large claw descending down on the top of his head, and forcibly turning it to the side startled him out of his amusement rather quickly, however! His Father was many things. Not a lot of those things were particularly KIND? But he had never been violent with him! And once his mind caught up and took note of the finger pointing across the crowded room, right before his nose? It registered that he wasn’t about to get physical with him for pushing just a touch TOO FAR! And it clarified exactly what his Father was seeking HIS company for.

“Ahh! Redhead.”

“Yes. Redhead. The lovely girl that your brother is pawing at like a lecherous, uncivilised green boy, who’s balls have just dropped! WHO IS SHE?”

He snickered in utter delight and waved the hand still holding his head in place away, with a small huff of annoyance, so he might better focus on making his definitely NOT drunk eyes, focus on his golden prince of a brother, SNUGGLING - for lack of a less funny way to term it! - With what appeared to be, the single most gloriously beautiful creature in the entire world! OH! How pissy his sister would be, when she laid eyes on them! His night had just turned around entirely! With a new and fun potential source of entertainment in his sights!

He cleared his throat and hummed happily. Mostly pleased, and only mildly jealous, over the fact that he now had a very pretty face to put to the nameless, faceless woman his brother had been secretly dating and annoyingly mooning over for months. Of course she would be stunning. And of course she would be an APPROPRIATE woman also! She was clearly a young lady, born into their world. His Fathers interest was enough to confirm that, even if the designer gown and expensive accessories, and bone deep poise and grace, didn’t give her away. And, of course, she was clearly as much at his irritatingly handsome brothers mercy, as he was hers. Gods! The pair of them were almost TOO beautiful to look at together, without a pair of sunglasses to dim the glow they put out!

“THAT! Would be the girlfriend he’s been hiding for six months. I imagine. Just look at the body language. Lovers. And not a recent development either. They’re clearly well informed of each other’s bodies. - I couldn’t tell you WHO she is though, as I’ve never met her... She seems familiar though?” He cocked his head and studied the girl curiously, she really was exquisite. Even more so when she tipped her head a laughed heartily over something his brother said. Making him smile almost as stupidly as his ridiculous brother. The idiot was in love with whoever the little beauty was! The sneaky bastard!

“He has been in a relationship with such a lovely young lady, for six months, and I’m only learning about it now?” 

Tyrion shrugged carelessly at his Father’s low query. Most would miss the insult underlying the tone. But he knew his Father. He was pissed at only just learning of his ‘potential future daughter in law’ existing.

“He could have been seeing a stripper, or a single mother, or a check out girl from some cheap chain store, or a sex worker, or even another man, for all I knew! All I had to go on, was that he was noticeably happier in recent months, and he was constantly checking his phone and disappearing on a regular basis. I KNEW there was someone responsible for that. Just didn’t know WHO. Now we have SOME IDEA. Though a name might be nice?”

His Father scoffed at him and reached out to take him wine away, without preamble or warning! Which was exceptionally rude! 

“Get some water into you, and sober up. I need you alert. We have investigating to do. I want to know everything there is to know about that girl. And everything there is to know about her relationship with my son.”

“So go and introduce yourself and ASK! And we can meet to discuss tomorrow afternoon. Now give me that back.”

“No. More. Drinking. Get yourself together and start acting in accordance with the name I bestowed upon you, or so help me - I’ll drop you into a rehabilitation clinic where they segregate men and women, faster than you can say ‘BUT FATHER! THAT’S CRUEL!’”

He gaped openly up at the smug bastard, as he stood and dropped a heavy hand on his shoulder in a deceptively companionable way.

“Your recovery from alcoholism and debauchery starts right now. And I’ll allow a small amount of tolerance for your stupidity this ONE TIME, because of your clearly drunken state! We do NOT just ASK the girl and expect conclusive answers. She’s hardly going to highlight anything NEGATIVE about herself. And the negatives are important when building a full picture of her worthiness. Now find some water, sober up, and get to work!”

He let out a groan and dropped his head hard onto the table before him, resolving himself to at least giving up his lovely buzz, to appear to be doing as he was told. He had no intention of actually snooping on his brother’s apparent girlfriend. But he also wasn’t about to risk his Father following through on his threats either. He would just have to let his buzz peter out, and either ask his brother for an introduction, or study them from his corner, like some creep hiding in the shadows.

Except that he knew where his loyalties lay! And it was far wiser that he might dedicate his evening to running interference, and keeping the dangerous and - in his honest to Gods, experienced opinion? SLIGHTLY unstable sister, from making a scene, when she discovered that a woman, younger and more beautiful AND a whole lot less complicated, than herself, had their brothers undivided, and hilariously smitten, attention. 

He might find it amusing to imagine it being Cersei and her wannabe PERFECT image, that was ruined by scandalous behaviour, if he didn’t? But he also found her propensity for jealousy in regards to any one getting close to Jaime, for any reason, extremely uncomfortable and frustrating. So he WOULD keep her from discovering it, at least for tonight, as best he could. And he’d settle for getting answers, to take to his Father the next afternoon, directly from his brother in the morning. Because apparently, he needn’t worry about a hangover now anyway! Much to his chagrin!


End file.
